Kiss With A Fist
by MissSmolder
Summary: After a long two months Klaus is finally back in his own body, and it's time to tell Caroline the truth. It's safe to say that she's not too happy about it.


_**A kiss with a fist is better than none.**_

"Caroline, love. Don't be angry with me." Klaus held his hands up and tried to look as defenseless as possible.

"Excuse me?!" Caroline whipped around. "You pretended to be my boyfriend! I just can't even-ugh!" Caroline grabbed the glass sitting on the counter and chucked it at his head as hard as she could.

He easily dodged it and that made her fume even more.

"I'm sorry." He said for the second time.

"I can't believe you would do that to me. That's a new low even for you." Caroline stormed out of the kitchen and went for the front door.

Klaus followed after her. "Where are you going?"

"Well it's my house and you won't leave, so I guess I'll just figure something out."

Klaus flashed in front of her right as she reached her car door. "Caroline wait."

"You know what?" Caroline snapped. "The worst part is that I thought you died, and I actually felt bad about it. I guess that's what I get for assuming you're actually a somewhat decent person." She turned away and started walking.

"Caroline." He sighed and caught up to her, grabbing her arm. Trying to get her to stop and listen.

"I wanted to tell you. But I didn't want to hurt you, and I guess I ended up failing at that. This had to remain a secret for a while. Bonnie and I had a deal of some sort."

"Fine. But can you just leave me alone?" She pulled away from him.

"No, because I need you to listen. Those moments we've had over these past two months were _real_ Caroline. That was all you and me, it had nothing to do with Lockwood. And I never once took advantage of being in his body with you. I- I wouldn't do that to you."

Caroline was still now. She stood there watching him and her mind spun, trying to sort all of this out. "It's still not ok."

"I know. But I also know that you feel something for me Caroline, but you're too afraid to admit it to yourself."

"No. I don't care why you did it, and I can't forgive you right now. Just, screw you!" Caroline turned away from him and rushed back inside, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Caroline had just finished taking a shower and drying her hair as she walked back into her room. It had been a couple of hours since Klaus' confession about Tyler, but she hadn't stopped thinking about it once.

Caroline opened the door and shut it behind her, running a hand through her hair and walking toward her mirror.

She screamed when she actually looked at the reflection and saw someone standing by her bed. Klaus.

"Seriously?"

"I'm sorry, for just showing up like this. But I needed to see you." He just now noticed the dress laid out on her bed and her freshly done hair, putting the connection together. "Where are you going?"

"On a date." She shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope. Sorry. You should go though. I have to finish getting ready, Tyler will be here soon."

"Like I care about that."

Caroline picked up the dress. "Can you at least let me change?"

"Fine." He huffed. "I'll wait outside."

"Thank you." She was lying. There was no date with Tyler. She didn't know why she was lying, but she was. She was actually just going to meet Bonnie and Elena. She hadn't even talked to Tyler yet. She had tried calling a couple of times but there was no answer. She didn't know where the hell he was.

Caroline left her room when she was ready, and found Klaus standing by the front door.

He came toward her when he saw her. "You look stunning."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" She honestly wanted to know. She didn't know why Klaus was so interested in her, or what he wanted from her.

His face changed. "What?"

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

"_You_, Caroline. I want you to come with me."

"Why me though?"

"You're special. I like you. And I think you deserve more than this, this small town life. And you certainly deserve more than Tyler Lockwood."

She slapped him across the face. He was surprised enough to stumble back a bit. "Don't talk about Tyler like that."

"Right. I'm sorry, I just hate the idea of you being with him. Especially now."

"Why?" She crossed her arms.

"Because," He moved forward. "I think I might be in love with you Caroline."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?" She asked breathlessly.

"You can't be that surprised. We've been together for the past two months."

"Not really."

"Fine." He sighed. "But that moment at the lake, you can't admit that didn't mean something. And that was you and me, Caroline."

**Two weeks earlier**

_Caroline and Klaus, in Tyler's body, were sitting on the grass by the lake. He had planned the whole thing out and Caroline thought it was very uncharacteristically Tyler, but she just chalked it up to him maybe changing after everything that had happened._

_ He was holding her hand and lightly stroking it with his thumb. Caroline laid back down on the cool grass and pulled him down with her. She looked over at him. "Is it bad of me to say that I'm glad Klaus turned you into a hybrid?"_

_ "It depends. Why do you think so?"_

_ "I have someone I can be with forever. I was so scared that you were just going to be another person I would eventually lose. And you've changed," Their eyes met. "You're different now, in such a good way. There's just something about you. I love you more now than I ever did before."_

_ Klaus swallowed and almost, just almost, told her right then and there. But he didn't. He didn't want to ruin the moment for her. "That's not bad at all. Right now I want nothing more than to spend forever with you too."_

_ He hoped that she would realize it was him then, notice that these were his words and not Tyler Lockwood's. But she just leaned over and kissed him. Then pulled back enough to smile and say, "This is the happiest I've been in a long time."_

_XXX_

"Ugh." Caroline let out a frustrated sigh. He had a point and she knew it. "Screw it." She stepped forward and grabbed Klaus' shirt in her hands, pulling him to her. She quickly placed her lips on his, and after getting over his initial surprise he deepened the kiss and wound his arms around her waist and back. She brought her hands up to his neck, and he didn't pull away until she finally did.

"Wow." She took in a few breaths. "That was…yeah."

Klaus smiled, but then remembered, "What about Tyler?"

Caroline shook her head. "It was never Tyler. I was going to meet Bonnie and Elena. So, you might as well come with me now."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to do that?"

"You might as well. Bonnie already knows obviously, so I guess Elena should too."

"Alright. After you." He pulled the door open and held it for her.

"Does Bonnie know you're back in your own body now?" She asked as she walked out.

"No." He shut the door after her and started to follow her to her car, but he paused about halfway. "Wait, so with the Tyler thing, were you just trying to get a reaction out of me?"

She turned around and smiled. "Maybe a little bit."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it & reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
